Maybe hes not so bad
by Alice646
Summary: What would happen if Ally did not get along with Austin. Drama. Especially when a certain someone(Seth) starts to take a liking to Ally.Lets just say someone gets jealous, and someone is planning something horrible for Ally. NEW CHAPTER UP AND EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic but I can take criticism it helps me improve the story! I update once I reach a certain number of reviews so don't forget to favorite and review! Its summer so it's a lot easier for me to update. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally **

_**Allys P.O.V**_

"Guess who got a job at the new _Fancy Palace Dress Shop_!?" Trish came into sonic boom wearing a gorgeous dress that looked like it cost a fortune.

"Trish that dress is beautiful, how did you afford it?" I asked enthusiastic of the baby blue sundress.

"Oh I just _borrowed _it" she said doing air quotes "ill return it before I get fired later on this week"

"So what's up?" I asked hoping that something interesting would happen. Nothing ever seems to happen hear, other than Trish getting a different job each week.

"Oh nothing … just that there's a new mall manager" She says smirking. Knowing Trish my whole life I know that there's more to the story that she is dying to tell me on the inside.

"So…" I say trying to get her to continue, Trish likes making me curious.

"The new manager has a son!" she finally screams and then stares at me waiting for me to probably ask her "_is he cute does he have a girlfriend"_ but I'm not like that plus I'm not really interested in finding a guy I just want to focus on my stage fright that I've been trying to get over.

"And I care because?" I try and hint her that I'm not interested, but I know that no matter what she's going to have it her way but I can at least try right?

"HE IS SO CUTE! And guess what he's coming around later today to get to know the employees in the all so you know I was thinking that we should go upstairs and get you ready, you know what they say first impression is the most important thing!" Trish finishes pushing me up the stairs against my will.

After an hour of her yanking my hair and getting eyeliner in my eye she finally finished although I had about a hundred burn marks because she burned me with the curling iron.

"And for the final touch" she says walking towards the sonic boom coat closet and pulls out a beautiful sundress that I had not seen in there before.

"Trish it's beautiful you shouldn't have"

"Hey what are best friends for?" She shrugged.

Before heading back down to check the store I took one last glance at myself, my curls were long and wavy it suited my flower printed sundress, since I didn't have heels here I had my black and white high top converse. I finally stepped downstairs. I didn't really get the point o it even though I felt nice, I was not going to try to impress some guy I had never seen before in my life. But I know Trish and there's no point in trying to get out of it so I just play along.

I was checking around the sore making sure everything was were it was supposed to be making sure nothing had happened while I was gone. I heard someone into the store but before I had a chance to turn around I felt someone wrap their hands around my waist.

"Hey Ally" I heard him whisper into my ear.

Once I heard their voice, I knew who it was Austin Monica Moon. I pushed myself away not even bothering to face him I did not have time to deal with this jerk right now. I had a lot of work to do around sonic boom.

"What do you want Austin" I say in a stern voice still not bothering to turn around.

"Some one is busy today. Does poor Ally need a brake?" He says in a teasing way. I finally turn around not being able to contain my anger issues against him. He looked stunned and he looked me up and down once he saw me.

"Look Austin I don't have time for games, cant you take a hint and leave me alone! I am busy and if you aren't getting anything I'm going to need you to leave!" Yeah I know kind of lame but I'm not very good at being mean to people but this guy has got me on the edge.

"Who are you trying to impress Ally? Because if you are trying to impress me, you are going to need to do a lot better than that" He stated jokingly .

I was offended at that (I don't know why) and got pushed over the edge I finally started to push him out of the store only saying one word to him "OUT!"

After I finally got rid of him I sighed and went back inside to keep working. I still remember when I first met Austin a year ago I still don't know if I regret it or kind of (just a little) enjoy his company once in a while. I met him when he moved into my apartments he is three doors down from mine (which is way to close for my taste but what are going to do?). We ran into each other when I was carrying some of my books and my songbook. He helped me pick up the books and then left of running before I could say anything it was suspicious but I had never expected for him to steal my song. About a week later Trish came up to me with her laptop she told me it was a new internet celebrity. As soon as I heard the song I was furious it was MY song that someone had stolen I recognized it. I looked to see who was singing it in the video and it was none other than Austin Moon!

After that I approached him about it and he apologized about it and gave me credit. Even though he apologized and tried to make things right I didn't really like him, see he's the school rock star the one that dates every girl and breaks every one of their hearts so I decided that I was not going to be one of them. he tried being friends with me first but I would refuse and after that we became rivals in a way, he was mostly upset because he could not cross me of his list of dated I guess it made him look bad that I would not date him or something.

**Hey so the next chapter will be up tomorrow we will finally get to meet the famous new manager's son and will Ally like him or hate him? Who knows? Don't forget to leave a review! I might even update later tonight depending on the reviews I get! Love you all -Alice **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! Please don't kill me I'm so Sorry. A lots been going on lately but I finally got to continue this story yay! I got six reviews for my firs chapter hank you guys please keep reviewing it really inspires me to update earlier. This chapters going to be really long compared to first chapter because I felt so bad! I'm also checking for any errors, I realized I had tons on the last one. Anyways enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Why do you guys have to remind me that I do not own Austin and Ally, it makes me want a cry **

_Ally's P.O.V._

It was finally an hour till closing time and no sign of the manager's son. I was kind of glad, I didn't have a good feeling about him. Even though I never met him or even new his name I just had a feeling in my gut that told me it was better if I never met him.

The store was pretty empty, I wish I could just close the store but my dad would kill me if he ever found out. See my dad would keep the store open 24/7 if he could but I have school and I need sleep so he cant. I was extremely bored and I didn't know what else to do so I decided to play the piano since no one seemed to be coming in to the store anytime soon. I sat in the bench of the piano and started to play a song that I wrote for myself a couple of days ago.

_I'm the girl in the corner of the room_

_The one you never notice _

_Getting lost among the stars in the sky_

_Like a picture out of focus _

_I'm the sun in your eyes _

_Yet you don't see me_

_I wear no disguise_

_But you don't see me _

_I'm a total surprise _

_And you don't see me _

_Im so agonized _

_That you don't see me_

_You don't see me_

Before I can finish playing the last few notes on the piano I feel someone real close to me. Whoever he or she was started clapping there hands I turn around and see a guy that I do not recognize. He was probably around my age and was about the same height as Austin, he had short dirty blonde hair. He wore basketball shorts a plain white t-shirt and basketball shoes with long socks. He looked very buff and you could see his abs through the t-shirt. His face, well what else can I say this guy was breath taking, but I had never seen him before so he must be new to this area. I didn't realize I had been staring at him for along time. He did not seem to mind as he stared at me the way that I was looking at him. I had almost forgotten what I was wearing. I still had my cute dress and my hair was still perfectly curled along with my makeup still being perfect.

I finally broke the silence.

"Where you spying on me?" _Really Ally that is seriously the best you could do, there is this amazing green eyed hottie staring right at you and that's the best you could do was ask him that._

Shut up, I can't help myself it's the first thing that popped into my head.

Great now I'm talking to myself, get yourself together Ally!

" Well I thought that this store was still open, I had to check on all the stores today, my dad thinks I should get to know all the employees in the mall" he said his voice was deep and just perfect. There was something about him that still scared me the way he was smiling at me…I don't know something did not seem right like he was to perfect. Then he laughed as he noticed that I was lost in thought. He had the most perfect white teeth that I had ever seen and his laugh made me want to melt. I finally snapped out of it.

I laughed along with him breaking the ice. "So sorry I've just had a lot of things going on" I half lied that's not the reason that I kept getting lost in thought, but there was a lot going on.

"Its fine, but hey my name is Seth Argon **(1)**" He smiled at me with his perfect teeth *sigh*

"Hey I'm Ally, Ally Dawson" I smiled the best I could.

"Who is your father?" I asked

"Robert Argon he's the new manager of the mall that's why he's making me meet all the employees, I'm not really into music so I left this place till last, had I known that such beautiful girl like you was here this would have been my first choice." He winked at me, he was cute but once he said he didn't like music I lost all interest. Seth must have seen the disappointments in my eyes because he immediately asked me "are you okay Ally?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

He continued talking all night, about sports and other things he just talked about himself. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think he has bigger ego than Austin does. Wow that was probably the closest thing I was going to ever get to complementing Austin. Then again Austin wasn't so bad when he wasn't trying to make my life miserable. We had our moments, I guess we were more like frenimies rather than enemies.

Honestly I enjoyed his company when he wasn't being a jerk. I think I'm one of the few people that know how sweet Austin can truly be. I might even consider dating him if he wasn't always caught up with trying to keep his rock star reputation. I mean he was sweet and funny and every time he looks at me I get this weird feeling inside and it makes me happy. Austin Is pretty hot and adorable all mixed in one he has these hazel brown eyes that I could stare at all day and his lips *sigh* I could picture him sitting in front of me right know instead of Seth. Austin rapping his strong arms around me and slowly and sweetly pulling me in, I could feel his heart beat. I star leaning into Austin and our lips are about to touch I'm about a centimeter from Austin I open my eyes and realize that it's actually Seth that has rapped his arms around me and he is leaning in. I immediately stop and move back but Seth doesn't seem to let go he actually tightens his grip around me. I'm freaking he wont let me go.

"Seth let go!" I manage to say since he grabbed me so tight that I barley had any oxygen.

"Oh come on Ally you're the on that started this" He said leaning in I start to panic now I'm really scared. He's trying to force me to kiss him but I'm struggling trying to get out of his grip but I can't scream. I'm so scared I can't even get a word out. There is no one at the store at this time my dad closed at 10:00 while all stores closed at 8:00 so it was impossible for anyone to help me even if I did scream. I let a tear fall out.

"Come on Ally you know you want to" He managed to kiss my cheek before a fist crashed onto his face, before I could see who had thrown the punch I blacked out.

_Austin P.O.V_

I was home and then I realized that had forgotten my wallet but were? Oh yeah I left it at Sonic Boom. While Ally had pushed me out I think I put my wallet on the counter. She looked so beautiful today. I wonder why she had dressed up. I mean Ally looks breathe taking all the time but today was just WOW. I can't even describe it.

As much as I hate to admit it I _really_ like Ally. I can't help it, I don't want to, so when I see her I'm a bit of a jerk to her, I don't really mean it its just it's complicated. See she hates me because I stole one of her songs a year ago, she half forgave me after that and I started to really like Ally. She was different from all the other girls she _was_... I mean_ is_ special to me. When I asked ally out she rejected me. I have this reputation at school were I date girls and then dump them. I don't know why I did that now that I think about it, I wish I hadn't but what can I do. I haven't dated a girl since I met Ally I have a slight hope that she might like me. Anyways she hated me after that well more like hates me. I like to annoy her because she looks adorkable when she's angry. Well she's adorkable all the time.

Since ally rejected me I thought that girls might start to reject me more so I decided to hide my feeling and act as if I didn't like her and she was just going to be another girl that I would dump later on, luckily my reputation didn't go lower. After that me and ally just… well I cant exactly explain our situation we are like frienemies but really I don't want to be that, I want her to love me just as much as I love her.

As I walked to Sonic Boom I thought of ways to annoy Ally while I was there. I was about to enter when I spotted Ally hugging a guy I couldn't tell who he was but they were about to kiss. I felt anger build up in all my body. After that I had no control of what happened I walked in before they could kiss and punched the guy knocking him out before ally realized it was me she fainted. I panicked why did she faint did I hurt her.

Before I could do anything to help Ally the guy stood up and punched me on my left cheek.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You do not kiss my Ally!" I responded in angry scream.

"Ally is your girlfriend?" He questioned

"Well… no but you still had no right to try and kiss her"

"I didn't try and kiss her she started to lean in to me and I was going to kiss her when you interrupted!''

I was speechless did Ally like this guy. This was the day that I was dreading when Ally found another guy that was not me. Shit what had I done, well at least she did not know I punched him.

"Just leave" I ordered him.

"Why should I leave you alone with my girl" He shot back

"She is not your girl!"

"Not yet" He stated with a smirk on his face

I picked Ally up bridal style. She looked so scared I wondered why.

Before I left to take her upstairs the guy grabbed my arm.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked

"Taking her to lay down you dim wit, she hit her head on the floor I have to help her"

"Fine but she will be mine Moon, I'm already one step ahead of you and when I say mine I don't just mean as a girlfriend" He stated with and evil smile was that a threat to me or to Ally? It was to both us.

"We will see about that" I glared daggers at him as he exited the store

I took ally upstairs to the practice room and put her on the couch.

I woke up when the sunlight started hitting my face. I remembered everything that had happened last night and then realized were I was lying, I had my arm rapped around Ally she was facing me, there was no gap between us I felt her heart beat. Our lips mere centimeters away I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I knew I couldn't do that to her, I didn't move though I was enjoying this way to much I just wanted to never let her go. After another hour or so of me holding her she started to wake up. She slowly opened her bright brown eyes confused at the sight of me. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she did not move or try to get away. She genuinely smiled.

"Austin?"She said in her adorkable morning voice.

**AHH! Cliffy hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing this. I don't think I have as many errors but if I do SO sorry but next chapter will be up by Friday if I get enough reviews to continue so please REVIEW!**

**Seth is the first name of the guy that I have a crush on. The description that I gave of him is exactly what he looks like. Too bad I'm a potato**

**I do not own the song You Don't See Me **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back? Hey guys sorry about not updating since well, lets just say a really long time ago sorry I just wasn't feeling inspired but I was reading some other fanfic and I got really inspired so here I am adding another chapter yay!**

**Guess what I was listening to while typing this? R5 here comes forever the Raura love song! Ahahaha 3**

**Did you guys see the interview where they said the song pass me by was about Ross and Maia! I think my heart broke in two **** don't get me wrong I love Maia, I just think that Ross and Laura were perfect plus Maia has a boyfriend and she gets mad when the mention Raia so I don't know what to think anymore.. **

**Anyways after that tiny little rant… I don't own Austin and Ally. **

_Chapter 3._

_**Allys POV**_

"Austin what are you doing here?" I ask confused as to why we are sleeping on the same _small _couch. I was getting kind of nervous at the way he was looking at me. I get of the couch getting more nervous because I can't seem to remember much from last night. The last thing I remember is meeting Seth but I can't remember him leaving or Austin getting here. My head hurts really badly and I'm feeling kind of dizzy. What the heck happen last night?

"Well you, I mean I… do you remember anything?" he asks a bit confused I think he was expecting me to hurt him or something which I might of if my head didn't hurt so much.

"Uh, not much just meeting Seth and when did you get here? Did you see Seth leave? Why does my head hurt so much?" I asked finally getting all of the questions out of my head at once.

"Oh good… I mean you… you tripped and fell hard when I came to pick my wallet up and so I helped you up here and I guess I must have fallen asleep without noticing" he sounded kind of relived but I could tell he was hiding something.

"Where is Seth? When did he leave?" I say still curious as to what happened to him.

_**Austin's POV**_

"Why are you so curious about him? Ally, do you _like_ him?" I couldn't help but sound a little jealous I was trying to hide that emotion but it was getting really hard, I couldn't help but get even angrier when I saw her blush and look down. I guess that answered my question she did like him. Her reply caught me completely off guard though.

"Are you jealous?" she asked still blushing and looking down. Wait is that why she was blushing or maybe she was blushing because of Seth. Ugh this is so frustrating I wish I knew what she was thinking I wish I knew if I should be angry or jumping up and down of happiness! She was still looking down after the long awkward pause. I lifted her chin up slowly and removed a strand of hair from her face, I could finally see those gorgeous brown eyes of her, and I was looking straight into them. I was so caught up in the moment I started to lean in. If I kissed her and she didn't like me back what would happen? I wouldn't be able to look at her face again. I decided it was better leave before I do something that I could regret. I don't think she likes me right know but maybe some other day in the feature she will.

"Bye Ally I have to go do something" I whispered sadly at the opportunity that I missed. I ran out after that because I knew if I stayed any longer I would not be able to help myself.

I was almost home when I checked my pocket and I noticed that my wallet was gone.

**Well as you can see I decided to make my chapters extremely short sorry I'm not good with long ones so yeah. Since chapters are going to be this length ill make sure to update every two days or sometimes even daily!**

**I love you guys so much, thanks for all the reviews favorite, follows and reviews they are what make my day! 3 So please make my day again and REVIEW!(PS I'm curious to know who you guys ship Raia or Raura?) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guess who's back for another chapter. This girl! Well um I have no excuse for my tardiness I'm sorry please don't kill me!But for some reason I got really inspired and you wanna know why? The FREAKING AUSLLY KISS! IM DYING IN FEELS! But please review beautiful auslly shippers!**

Chapter 4: Seth

Allys POV

Today was going to be a long day. There wasn't going to much business today since I opened the store, only a couple of people had come in and the only looked around. I decided to write in my songbook since there was nothing to do, the store was practically empty. I wrote down a couple of lyrics that popped into my head.

I keep trying to remember things from last night but I cant, I have a feeling that Austin didn't tell me the whole truth. I blushed at the thought of Austin he was so close to me when I woke up. (A/N Allys conscience in _**italic**_)

Do I like Austin?

_**Of course you like him!**_

No I cant, he's a jerk remember that Ally!

_**He didn't seem like that in the morning.**_

Oh shut up what do you know about me?

_**I know everything I'm your conscience!**_

Oh right! Well then you should know that I don't like him, maybe someday we can be friends but I would never date him, he would only hurt me.

_**If you say so.**_ *Notice the sarcasm*

Austin. Something was different about him he seemed nicer and not as egotistical as usual. I loved that side of him. I mean I _like_ that side of him. I'm pretty sure I'm one of the few people who knew that side of him. When I talked to him this morning he seemed jealous I could be wrong, he probably thinks he's losing his reputation if I fall for Seth and not him. I wish I could deny that I have _some_ feelings for him but sadly I can't but he would only date me for a week or less and then he would dump me and leave me broken because he doesn't actually care for me.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice someone was in the store. I went up to him to see if he needed any help. I carefully tapped him on the shoulder carefull not to frighten him.

"Excuse me do you need some help with anything?" When he turned around I realized it was Seth.

"Oh hey Seth I didn't realize it was you!" I smiled at him. He eyed me carefully it was that same look Austin gave me as if expecting me to hurt him.

"Ally are you….ok?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah I'm fine my head hurts a little from when I tripped yesterday but you know nothing to serious" I smiled carefully his face seemed to relax a little at my response.

"Oh you tripped yesterday?" he asked carefully making sure not to say the wrong words.

"Yeah you were there remember?" I said laughing and smiling at him. He softened even more and then a slight smirk came back to his face.

"Well Ally I had something I wanted to ask you yesterday when you…tripped? I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out sometime you know just go eat and watch a movie or something?" He asked seeming kind of nervous.

"You mean like on a Date?" I asked nervously. I liked him I just didn't like him like that, but maybe a date would be nice for me maybe it would be easier for me to get rid of my mixed up feelings for Austin.

"Yeah. But only if you want to, you don't have to really."

"I would love to go on a date with you Austin." She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Alright how about tomorrow night at 6:00? Ill pick you up?"

"Yeah that sounds great see you then goodbye Seth" Ally stepped on her tippy toes and left a peck on his cheek. Leaving the rest of his pale skin turning red as a tomato.

_**NO ONES POV.**_

Seth left the store with an evil grin on his face thinking one thing and one thing only: _Game on Austin_. If acting nice and sweet was going to get Ally to fall for him he was going to do that but oh did she not know what she was in for.

**Oh my Auslly what does Seth have in mind for Ally?!**

**OMG guys I just have to talk about what's been going on the Raura/auslly fandom they freaking made out! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Can I just say I cried in the corner for like 4 hours straight!**

**Alright guys please review! Oh and I wanted to tell you guys you can ask me questions and I will gladly answer as much of them as I can. So ask away in the review section!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally had time to right another short chapter sorry you guys, I think I'm sticking with short and sweet.**

**Coco: I'm defiantly taking your suggestion into consideration ;)**

**Guest: Haha the forgetting of the wallet was all in the purpose of the plot ;). Everything happens for a reason. But I'm sure in real life no ones as forgetful as Austin except for maybe me….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING :'(**

Austin POV

Austin laid in his bed thinking about everything and by everything he means a certain someone named Ally Dawson. Did she like him or did she truly hate him. Just the thought of her hating him made him shutter. He never meant for the bickering to turn into hate. When he first saw Ally his plan was to date her and dump her after a while, but when she rejected him it sparked something in him. At first it was annoyance hat he got rejected but the more he bickered the more he fell in love with her. He was standing on a thin line and he was so close to falling into the wrong side. He had to be careful of his next move with this girl; she was way more complex than you would think.

Then he remembered the one person who was making twice as hard as it already was. _Seth Argon_. This guy had single handedly ruined everything. If he didn't act fast he was going to lose her for sure. He didn't like the way Seth looked at Ally. What annoyed Austin the most was the thought of Ally liking him back. Not only was it ruining the little chance he had with Ally but he also had a bad feeling about Seth, he just could not pin it on him. It was hard enough that the majority of the guys liked her already, now he had another one added o his list. Somehow even though Ally wouldn't date him he had managed to mark Ally as his property at school but now here was a brand new guy_. Great._

_The next morning…_

Austin had barely slept last night he was to busy thinking of ways to get rid of Seth. All he had figured last night is that he has to prove to Ally that he is not a player anymore and she's not just on a list for his reputation. The only problem with that was how he was going to do this.

The question kept crossing his mind as he finished his cereal. It was 10 am by now Sonic Boom would be open. He quickly brushed his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror making sure he looked good.

************************************************** **************************** When he finally arrived at Sonic Boom the first thing he saw was not pleasant. He saw Seth Talking to Ally. He sat on the counter and whispered something in her ear that made Ally giggle. Wait lets rephrase that. Seth was sitting in _Austin's spot_ flirting with _Austin's Girl_.

Austin stood there burning wholes onto Seth's back with his eyes. When Ally finally noticed Austin after 20 minutes, she rolled her eyes at Austin. _She rolled her eyes at Austin_. Why would she do that, he had done nothing wrong and she had already rolled her eyes at him. Did she really hate him that much?

"Hey Ally" He tried to not sound annoyed which he clearly was. He was just rejected with an eye roll. She basically had broken his heart with one eye role. He wasn't trying to sound dramatic he was just so annoyed and hurt all at the same time.

"Hey Austin you left this here yesterday." She handed him his wallet and didn't even glance at him. She just turned back to talk to Seth.

Austin felt rejected, angry, heart broken, and wanted to beat up Seth so bad. All his possibilities were gone there was nothing else he could do. NOTHING. Seth had ruined everything. He started walking out of the store but looked back once more before he sped walked out of the store. That was it there was nothing more he could do. He had messed everything up by being a jerk. But Austin had one last thing to do before he could _try_ and move on and just plain out give up.

_Hours later_

Allys POV

Ally felt so horrible she wanted call Austin back in and apologize but she couldn't. This was the only way she was going to get rid of those feelings giving Austin the cold shoulder. Basically telling him to leave her alone with body language. She didn't want him to leave her alone but honestly she would be better of forgetting about him. All he was causing was pain; he was hurting her and playing with her emotions. First he's a total sweetheart and for those few seconds she feel like he truly likes her but then just as quickly as that moment arrives he goes back to being a jerk.

"…and that's how I got that scar on my hand. Awesome right?"Seth asked looking at Ally who was clearly not paying attention. "Ally, are you even listening?"

"Huh, what?" Ally was honestly getting bored with his conversation he clearly only talked about himself and she was really tired of him." Oh yeah I'm listening, that sounds really awesome…" she answered awkwardly." Well um I think my shift ends in a bit I should really start getting ready to go home. But it was nice talking to you, maybe ill se you another day?"

"yeah how about Saturday night?" he asked hopeful.

Whoa he took that completely wrong I did not want to go with him. But...maybe it would be good for me. I mean no guy has ever asked me out but Austin. See I'm practically marked as his property in school, so no guy ever talks to me beside Austin's friend Dez." Yeah I would love to go with you" I tried to smile as best as I could but it was all forced.

Seth's POV

Now nothing will get in my way. Just you wait ally Dawson NO ONE rejects Seth.(a/n remember when Ally rejected Seth in like the first chapter well that's what he's talking about)

Austin POV

Austin waited until he saw Seth leave. _Finally._ He then quickly went inside were Ally was still cleaning up. She clearly didn't notice Austin, until he turned her around.

"Austin what ar-". She was cut of by Austin angrily crashing his lips onto hers.

**AH I'm leaving you on a cliffy! I'm so horrible I know. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. What will happen next? What is Seth Planning? How will Ally respond to the kiss? Find out in the fifth chapter of maybe he's not so bad. **

**Like I said before review! Review! Review for the next chapter. And feel free to ask me any personal questions! Love you all and goodnight!**


End file.
